


Me Without Sugar

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017, prompto is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto wants to surprise Ignis in his apartment, things never do go to plan do they.





	Me Without Sugar

Prompto was not crying in the modern kitchen holding an empty jar of sugar. He should have checked that Ignis had sugar, should have picked it up himself when he got the other things. It wasn’t like Ignis to be out of anything. He had been counting on using some of the things that could only be bought in bulk so he wasn’t carrying too much on his way to Ignis’ flat. It would be Prompto’s luck.

He had searched every nook and cranny of the kitchen, every cupboard the fridge, he even checked the freezer hoping against hope. There was not so much as a grain of the stuff in his kitchen. There wasn’t enough time to go to the store, he was crunched for time as it was. He had planned on surprising Ignis with a cake fresh out of the oven when he got home, as a thank you for, well being Ignis.

They hadn’t been dating more than a few months now, but Ignis had entrusted him with a spare key. He had said it was if Prompto ever needed anything. Right now what he needed was sugar and being here hadn’t helped matters. He had already started making the cake, a wet mess in a bowl waiting to be tossed in the warm and ready oven. Except it wouldn’t taste right without sugar.

As he stood there, barefoot in the kitchen hugging an empty jar to his chest and tearful eyes staring at his ruined cake, Prompto didn’t hear the door unlock. In his anguish, he didn’t notice Ignis until lean fingers carefully took the jar away, setting it down on the counter. The same hands carefully cradled the sides of his face, tilting his head up to look the taller man in the eye.

“Prompto, darling. What has you so upset?” Ignis’ voice was gentle as he spoke, softly running a thumb across his cheek.

“You don’t have any sugar, Iggy. How can I make you a cake without sugar?” Prompto’s voice was weak, hardly a whisper. Though Ignis’ eyes did widen, turning to look at the empty jar, before he gave a warm smile to his love.

“I suppose I don’t, I’ll have to pick some up next time I go to the store.” Leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, he stepped forward and wrapped him in his arms. Prompto wrapped his own arms around Ignis, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“Now, why were making me a cake? I didn’t forget something did I?” Prompto shook his head a best he could in his position, squeezing Ignis tighter.

“No, just you deserve it. You deserve more than I can give you, but I wanted to do something special for always taking care of me.” As he spoke, Prompto felt fingers thread through his hair and couldn’t help but hum in appreciation.

“You do so much for me as it is, Prompto. Don't ever feel like you don’t do enough for me, love.” Ignis held Prompto tightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“You truly are too good to me love. Why don’t we clear this up and you can help me make dinner?” Tilting his head back, Prompto nodded, smiling weakly. Maybe he didn’t feel like he was good enough, but Ignis seemed to think so and he supposed that was enough. Next time he would be better prepared.


End file.
